Complications Of Love
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: Amber learns about the complications of a relationship. Amber P.O.V. ZAAR and DAAR, Amber created by INVADERZIM12 and copyright of GWMW Inc. R&R Plz.
1. What's Up With The Guys?

**Ch.1-What's Up With The Guys?**

It was a normal earth day like any other. I was sitting in class two desks in between Zim and Dib, listening attentively to Ms. Bitters's lecture on 'Love'. It was intriguing. I had never heard of a thing like this before. Two people falling into this thing called 'love'. Does it hurt? Falling into something sounds painful.

Since IRKENS are born out of tubes on most occasions, we don't feel things like 'love'. However, there are a few IRKENS who do…sadly, they're considered defects. Sometimes I think I'm a defect myself. I have feelings for both Zim and the Dib-human. I guess I'm a defect. I don't mind though.

The boy next to me slipped a piece of paper onto my desk. I grabbed it and unfolded it. It read:

Amber, what's up? Do u want to be gym partners?

-Dib

I sighed and pulled out a pencil and wrote:

Maybe tomorrow. Sorry.

Amber

After folding it back up, I handed it to the boy next to me and he passed it to Dib. I watched his expression change. He seemed really disappointed. He scribbled something else onto the paper and gave it to the same kid. I opened it.

Oh…alright. Tomorrow. Who's your gym partner, then? If you tell me it's Zim, I think I'll go insane.

I wrote my response.

It's not Zim, so just drop it.

I refolded it and gave it to the same kid yet again. But, in between the other kid and Dib, grabbed it. She unfolded it and her cold dark eyes searched it.

"Dib!" She hissed. "No more passing notes!" She turned towards me. "That goes for you, too, Amber!"

I tried to hide my face. The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked as quickly as possible to get out of the classroom. As soon as I got to gym, Dib walked over to me.

"So, Amber, I didn't get your response. IS your gym partner Zim?"

"No, it's not Zim."

Dib sighed. "Oh, good. So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

I went to the cafeteria and sat down in my normal spot. I opened up my brown paper bag and reached in. I had an IRKEN sandwich I made myself and some chips. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I head something behind me.

"I was here first, so therefore I get to sit by her!"

Dib's voice.

"So what, Dib-smell? I was created before you, which makes me older!"

And that would be Zim.

"That doesn't matter!"

I turned around. "Guys! I have two sides, you know. I can have both of you sit next to me. Dib, sit here." I tapped part of the bench to my left. "Zim, you can sit on my right."

They took their seats. I shook my head. I was still trying to figure out why they were acting so strange…


	2. More Strange Behavior

**Ch.2-More Strange Behavior**

The next day, things got even worse with Zim and Dib's behavior.

"For this new project we're going to start today, you're going to need a partner."

"Oh no…" I moaned.

"So, everyone, find a partner, NOW!"

Everyone rushed to find someone to work with. Zita didn't have a partner. I quickly rushed over to her.

"Wanna be partners?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I sighed with relief and looked at Dib. He smiled slightly at me. I felt kinda bad for him and all. Zim didn't have a partner.

"Zim! You will have to be Dib's partner!"

"What? Zim and Dib…part…ners? Not in his life!" The IRKEN yelled.

I always hated it when he spoke in third person like that. So annoying!

Dib slowly walked towards Zim. vaguely explained our project. Zita and I finished before anyone else. I walked over to Dib.

"Hey…Dib."

He didn't look towards me. Maybe he was angry with me.

"Dib?"

He turned around. "Hey Amber."

"How's….how's your project going?"

Dib turned and faced his poster board.

"I'm doing all the work. ZIM hasn't done anything to help me."

"Zim does no work. YOU are his slave who does my work for me." The IRKEN grinned.

"I can work with you." I said, sitting beside him.

"Amber, no. That's not fair to you. ZIM should be helping me. You already did your project…" Dib looked at the blank poster and sighed. I quickly looked around and then hugged the upset human.

"Really, Dib. I want to help you. Screw what they say."

"You, you mean it?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Dib and I worked together to finish his and Zim's project.

"Thanks for the help, Amber."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

The Skool bell rang. Everyone rushed out the door. I grabbed my things and went to my locker.

I heard yelling and screaming. I looked down the hallway and saw a huge crowd. The crowd split partially, allowing me to see Zim, who was on top of Dib. He grabbed Dib's hair and yanked. Dib was clearly trying to get away.

"Hey!" Dib yelled. "Quit it!"

"You dare steal my girl! You are a pitiful and lowly creature if you think you can take her from me!"

"You don't care about her! Besides, I loved her first!"

"Liar!"

"Oh no." I said, running towards them. As soon as the opportunity arose, I tried to stop them, but was punched by Zim in the face. I'm pretty sure it was an accident. I watched as Dib escaped Zim and ran out the Skool doors. I went back to the base to put ice on my eye. Hopefully it wouldn't swell.


	3. A Date?

**Ch.3-A……Date?**

I was sitting on the couch in the base, watching a random Earth show with one eye. I was still holding ice on the other. It was black and blue and hurt really badly. I had tried to take some pain killer, but it didn't work too well. Zim was gone and probably wouldn't be back for a while. I heard a knock at the door.

"Computer," I sighed. "Who is it?"

"I think you should answer that."

"Computer, who is it?" I repeated.

"Don't bother putting on your disguise."

I didn't want to get up, but I figured it would be rude to not answer it. I sighed and opened the door. Dib was standing there.

"Hey, Amber."

"Oh, hey Dib. What're you doing here?"

"There was a new movie I was going to go see tonight and, I was wondering, if you'd like to go with me?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Cool. How about I pick you up around…6-ish?"

"Sounds good."

"It's a date then."

Dib walked away and I closed the door. I sighed and sat back down on the couch.

_A date with Dib…_I thought to myself. _How hard could it be?_


End file.
